memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
2011 productions
Production * Star Trek The Exhibition Tour se poursuit aux USA et en Europe après l'Espagne, clôturée le 28 février, arrivée en Allemagne le 1 mai et clôturée le 31 octobre Décès * 2 janvier - Patricia Smith * 24 janvier - Richard C. Datin, Jr. * 5 février - Don Peterman * 12 février - Kenneth Mars * 28 février - Jay Crimp * 4 mars - Paul Baxley * 6 avril - Jerry Finnerman * 17 avril - Michael Sarrazin * 28 avril - William Campbell * 31 mai - Kazuhiko Sano * 11 juin - Lightning Bear * 15 Juin - Bill Hickey * 23 juin - Fred Steiner * 23 juillet - Chip Mayer * 20 août - Reza Badiyi * 24 août - Jack Hayes * 13 Septembre - Victor Paul * 22 septembre - Peter E. Berger * 5 Octobre - Charles Napier * 7 Octobre - Paul Kent, Andrew Laszlo * 26 octobre - Wyatt Knight * 8 Novembre - Gene S. Cantamessa * 19 Novembre - John Neville * 16 décembre - Robert Easton ---- ;Francophones * 17 juin - Ronald France Marchandisage Romans *'8 juin' - Publication de "Star Trek Movie Omnibus" chez IDW Publishing TOS ;Pocket Books *'26 juillet' - Publication de "Cast No Shadow" de James Swallow *'30 août' - Publication de "A Choice of Catastrophes" de Steve Mollmann et Michael Schuster TNG ;Pocket Books *'25 janvier' - Publication de Typhon Pact #4: "Paths of Disharmony" de Dayton Ward. *'29 mars' - Publication de "Indistinguishable from Magic" de David A. McIntee. VOY ;Pocket Books *'31 Mai' - Publication de "Children of the Storm" de Kirsten Beyer ENT ;Pocket Books *'22 février' - Réédition de The Romulan War #1: "Beneath the Raptor's Wing" * 25 octobre - Publication de The Romulan War #2: "To Brave the Storm" de Michael A. Martin ALT 100px|right ;Simon Spotlight * 28 juin - "Starfleet Academy" #3: "The Gemini Agent" de Rick Barba Autres sagas ;Pocket Books *'26 Avril' - Publication de New Frontier: "Blind Man's Bluff" de Peter David *'26 avril' - Publication de "Star Trek: Department of Temporal Investigations" #1: "Watching the Clock" de Christopher L. Bennett *'28 Juin' - Publication de Vanguard #6: "Declassified" de Rick Barba *'27 septembre' - Publication de Star Trek: Vanguard #7: "What Judgments Come" de Dayton Ward et Kevin Dilmore * 29 novembre - Publication de "Universe Mirror" #5: "Rise Like Lions" de David Mack E-Romans TNG *'29 mars' - Publication de "Indistinguishable from Magic" de David A. McIntee * 4 octobre - Publication de "Typhon Pact" #3 "The Struggle Within" de Christopher L. Bennett * Publication de "Typhon Pact" #4: "Paths of Disharmony" de Dayton Ward DS9 * Publication de "Gateways" #4: "Demons of Air and Darkness" de Keith R.A. DeCandido VOY * Publication de "The Garden" #11 de Melissa Scott * Publication de "Marooned" #14 de Christie Golden * Publication de "Dark Matters" #1: Cloak and Dagger #19 de Christie Golden * Publication de "Dark Matters" #2: Ghost Dance #20 de Christie Golden * Publication de "Dark Matters" #3: Shadow of Heaven #21 de Christie Golden Autres sagas * Publication de "Mirror Universe" #1: "Glass Empires" comprenant les 3 nouvelles suivantes: ** "Age of the Empress" ** "The Sorrows of Empire" ** "Fo Tsrow Eht Sdlrow Htob (The Worst of Both Worlds)" * mars - Publication de "Mere Anarchy" #5: "The Blood-Dimmed Tide" (TOS) de Howard Weinstein * Publication de "Mirror Universe" #2: "Obsidian Alliances" comprenant les 3 nouvelles suivantes: ** "Saturn's Children" de Sarah Shaw ** "The Mirror-Scaled Serpent" de Keith R.A. DeCandido ** "Cutting Ties" de Peter David * Publication de "Before Dishonor" de Peter David * Publication de "Mirror Universe" #3: "Shards and Shadows" comprenant les 12 nouvelles suivantes: ** "Nobunaga" de Dave Stern ** "Ill Winds" de Dayton Ward et Kevin Dilmore ** "The Greater Good" de Margaret Wander Bonanno ** "The Black Flag" de James Swallow ** "The Traitor" de Michael Jan Friedman ** "The Sacred Chalice" de Rudy Josephs ** "The Bitter Fruit" de Susan Wright ** "Family Matters" de Keith R.A. DeCandido ** "Homecoming" de Peter David ** "A Terrible Beauty" de Jim Johnson ** "Empathy" de Christopher L. Bennett ** "For Want of a Nail" de David Mack * Publication de Mirror Universe #4 "The Sorrows of Empire" de David Mack Comics ;DC Comics & IDW Publishing * Octobre - Publication de "Legion of Super-Heroes" de Chris Roberson (crossover d'éditeurs) ;IDW Publishing * 6 avril - Réédition de "Khan: Ruling in Hell" de Scott & David Tipton TOS ;IDW Publishing * Octobre - Publication de "Khan: Ruling in Hell" de Scott & David Tipton * Février - Publication de "Infestation" de Scott Tipton & David Tipton ALT 100px|right ;IDW Publishing * 25 septembre - Publication de "Ongoing" de Mike Johnson * 30 novembre - Publication de "The Galileo Seven" de Mike Johnson Autres publications * Publication de décorations Hallmark * 15 juin - Star Trek: Expeditions (chronologie alternative) jeu de société chez WizKids * 15 juillet - Publication de "Ships of the Line" calendrier 2012 * 20 septembre - The Star Trek Book of Opposites chez Quirk Books * 21 Septembre - Obsessed with Star Trek chez Chronicle Books * octobre - Publication de Star Trek Vault: 40 Years From The Archives de Scott Tipton * octobre - Publication de"Star Trek Deck Building Game" chez Bandai * Prochainement - Star Trek: Infinite Space, dans l'univers de Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, jeu en ligne de chez Gameforge * Star Trek: The Experience réouverture à Neonopolis Mall, Las Vegas, Nevada. Éditions francophones * 20 avril - Publication de "Star Trek: Leonard McCoy" / "Leonard McCoy, Frontier Doctor" chez Delcourt * 21 avril - Publication de "Star Trek, la série originale 365 jours" / "Star Trek: The Original Series 365" chez La Martinière Univers des Fans right|70px|Memory Alpha * 9 mars - Lancement de Memory Alpha Catalan * Retrouvez les fanfictions francophones sur uss saga.be * Publication du fanzine francophone [http://frenchks.com/2011/02/25/french-ks-le-magazine/ "French K/S"] * Le fanfilm US [[Fanfilm#Starship Farragut: The Animated Episodes|"Starship Farragut"]] est désormais en VOSTF et est à télécharger légalement et gratuitement (Idée et traduction par vos hôtes C-IMZADI-5 et Florian Nantes) {| class="browser" |- | class="prev" | 2010 productions | class="topic" | ''Star Trek Chronologie de production Naissances - Décès | class="next" | 2012 productions cs:2011 (produkce) en:2011 productions it:Produzioni del 2011 nl:2011 producties Catégorie:Chronologie de production